


Midday Moon

by Tang_shao



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyguard Kylo Ren, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Escort Hux, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: Hux crossdresses for a client. Kylo enjoys the view.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Midday Moon

赫克斯把邀请函扔到桌上。350GSM乳白色纸张，烫金设计和丁香色墨水。法斯玛涂口红的动作停顿了一下，挑起了一条铂金色的眉毛。

“又到这个时候了？”她问，扫了一眼卡片上的日期和时间，“人过三十，时光飞逝啊。”

赫克斯哼了一声。“可不是。”

“大人(his lordship)还没厌倦你吗？”法斯玛说，充满恶意地笑了起来。因为她就像一条鲨鱼，闻见血腥气了以后就绝不会松口，“我以为他早就会换一个年轻多汁的小鲜肉呢。”

赫克斯耸了耸肩，一个粗野的动作，可以说是科西嘉式的，但很有魅力，“显然，我就是这么让人难以忘怀。”他说，毫不掩盖语气里的讨打，“和我一起去吗？”

“免了。”法斯玛说，两下勾勒完完美的唇形，“我有个约会。而且，感谢上帝，我不再是你的保镖了。让伦陪你去。”

“去哪儿？”

赫克斯和法斯玛同时转过头。凯洛·伦身穿黑色皮衣和牛仔裤，一副雷朋眼镜架在乱糟糟抓成马尾的头发里，手里抱着一个牛皮纸购物袋，法棍和西芹从里头冒出来。他俩的眼神可能都在他胸口紧绷的T恤布料上流连了一会儿。

法斯玛爆发出一阵大笑，“你会喜欢的。”她说，尽管很难说这句话是在指向谁。她在经过时友好地拍了拍凯洛，又朝赫克斯飞了个吻，“我去见客户了，周一见。玩得开心！”

“所以？”凯洛问，语气耐心、平静，宛若入定的修行者。购物所得在他手下一一归类。赫克斯估量他灵巧的手指，还有往柜子里放东西时后背肌肉的起伏。“明天下午四点。”他说，“别迟到。”

凯洛可能是笑了一声。“你打算告诉我我们要去做什么吗？”

“不。”

凯洛也耸了耸肩，“好吧。”他说，“我会到的。”

-

第二天下午四点，凯洛准时来到赫克斯的门外。这处房产位于旧工厂改建豪华公寓区里，夹在无数有机超市、精品手冲咖啡馆、瑜伽普拉提教室和素食餐厅之间，拥有一个巨大的会客室（“接待处”），一间令人眼花缭乱的衣帽间（“后台”），一个开放厨房（“食堂”），还有一个如沙漠一样宽广的卧室（“办公室”）。通常来说，在任何时间段，凯洛都可以在这里找到三两个年轻人，各个美艳惊人，像鸽子一样嘀嘀咕咕，但当他用自己的钥匙打开门时，屋子里静悄悄的。

“赫克斯？”

“里面。”赫克斯的声音从衣帽间传来。凯洛把绿油油的排毒果蔬汁从外卖袋里拿出来，感觉细小的水珠黏着他的手指。赫克斯背对着他，站在一面古董落地镜前。他瞥了一眼镜中倒映的时钟。“很准时。干得好。”他欣赏地说，“而且你还带了礼物。”

凯洛把饮料放到房间一角的小圆桌上，视线没有离开过赫克斯的身体。黑色衣料在白色皮肤上看起来触目惊心。赫克斯选择了三角杯的式样，花纹流淌，在胸口汇聚成一朵玫瑰，打了钉的乳头把花心顶起，往下，同款吊袜腰带交叉在腰间，微微陷进肉里，蕾丝半遮半掩，腿后侧的接线像墨水笔画出来的那样笔直，延伸到十厘米的Louboutin Iriza细高跟里。凯洛把视线收回到上方，赫克斯正看着他微笑。这是那种常见于殉难圣徒脸上的密谋的微笑。

“你的衣服在那。”他说，指尖递出，松松扫过镜子里挂着的两套衣服，然后是那件散着系带的维多利亚式短束腰，“过来帮我搞定这个，然后去换衣服。”

凯洛让布料从手指间滑过。黑色羊毛，绿色塔夫绸。“我衷心希望你指的是这套燕尾服，因为我很确定我塞不进那条裙子。”他说，眼睛没有离开过赫克斯的眼睛。

“别装傻了。”赫克斯不耐烦地说。凯洛笑了，他走上前，把头靠在赫克斯肩膀上，手从他的大腿往上抚摸。尼龙，温暖且鼓起的肉，在凯洛手指下凹陷，两块蕾丝之间隆起的骨头。赫克斯做了除毛，凯洛用双手感知了这一点，每一寸裸露的皮肤都像蚌肉那样光滑。他抚摸束腰坚硬的表面，感受赫克斯每一次小小的呼吸，直到找到那两根松散的缎带。凯洛贴着赫克斯的耳朵说，“你知道我可以靠这个勒死你。”

赫克斯转过头，在说话前先伸出舌尖湿润了一下嘴唇。“你的甜言蜜语可真不怎样。”

凯洛不置可否。他开始缓慢地抽紧系带。“两英尺？”

赫克斯举起手臂，把双手叠在脖子后面，“是的。”

凯洛手上用力。间隙合拢，交叉的缎带变得松垮。他一道一道地整理它们，然后再次抽紧。赫克斯发出一声叹息，头向前倾，一节一节的脊椎突起像是山。凯洛重复他的动作，直到赫克斯的腰呈现出明显的沙漏形状。他把缎带打结，将松散的部分缠绕进交叉的带子里，接着调整两侧的束带，把束腰紧紧咬合在赫克斯的身上。“好了。”凯洛说，他有些出汗，发尾黏在皮肤上。他把头发向后抹。

“裙子，劳驾。”赫克斯说，他战得笔直，只能浅浅地呼吸。凯洛抱来那条绿色的丝绸裙子，在怀抱里光彩夺目的一大团。赫克斯举起手。就像用水桶倒水，裙子哗地一下从凯洛高举的手中流下了他的身体。领口开得很低，但堆着花环一样美妙的褶皱，右臀上方打了一个褶，以便使飘荡的裙摆显出鱼尾一样轻盈的效果。丝绸在光滑皮肤上的感觉，还有那窸窸窣窣的幽暗声响，无一不令人着迷。凯洛感到赫克斯就像一把调好了音的大提琴。

赫克斯在原地轻轻摇晃了一下身体，先是向左，接着往右，他挑剔地看着镜中的倒影，若有所思地弹了下舌头。

凯洛离开他，去换自己的衣服。赫克斯为他准备了礼服套装，衣料挺括，毫无瑕疵，且合身得让人起疑。凯洛一边系袖扣（祖母绿，他不用比较就知道这宝石的颜色和赫克斯的裙子必然一模一样）一边问，“你是趁我睡着的时候偷偷量了我的尺寸吗？”

“用不着。我从你跨过门槛的动作就能知道内裆留多少。”赫克斯屈尊降贵地说，“而且，你忘了我知道你喜欢放哪边。”

凯洛系马甲的动作顿了一顿。在和赫克斯睡的所有可能后果中，他完全没料到还能有这一遭。他思考了一下，决定这没什么干系。“你想帮我系领结吗？”

赫克斯考虑了一下。他正在化妆，用一把松散的扇形刷子往颧骨上扫，让锐利的五官柔和下来，把头发松开，整理出柔和的波浪。凯洛知道他不抹发油的时候头发足够长，很适合抓在指间，也知道它们散落在枕头上的样子，被汗和泪水浸湿。赫克斯挑选好口红，“好吧。”他说，“等我弄完。”

“当然了，亲爱的。”凯洛说，就为了惹人厌。赫克斯翻了个白眼，但没耽误他用一把小刷子蘸取口红往嘴唇上描画。颜色是很深的浆果色，他描出两道精确的唇线，丘比特的弓看起来的确致命。凯洛认为他看起来并不像一个女人，或者一个扮演女人的男人。他看起来就像赫克斯，位于男性和女性之间的第三种性别。

“过来。”赫克斯命令，从镜子前侧过身。凯洛向他走去。因为高跟鞋的缘故，他们的身高差别变得尴尬。凯洛听天由命地抬起头，赫克斯的手指在黑色的丝绸间穿梭，指节时不时蹭到凯洛的喉结。他把结打好，双手平平撑在凯洛的胸口，把重心稍往后移，以便观察自己的成果。“嗯，可以吧。”

“感谢上帝。”凯洛说。赫克斯的装束还包括一副长至手肘的白色手套，像第二层皮肤一样轻盈，一只镶嵌祖母绿宝石的绿戒指，以及配套的项圈式项链和一对沉甸甸的长耳夹。凯洛托起他的手腕，把手套拉上去，一只，然后另一只。戒指滑到右手的食指上。赫克斯把头发扫到一边，方便凯洛扣上项链后面的机关，接着微微挑起下颌。凯洛把耳夹打开，用那两片金属把赫克斯的耳垂含在里面，然后往前一推。耳垂因为重量，很快就红了起来。

赫克斯从梳妆台上挑选一瓶香水，凯洛闻到夜晚的茉莉，咖啡的清苦气味，还有沉香和一丝烟草。他把香水点在耳后、锁骨、在跳动的动脉上，又紧接着用一件到脚踝的米白色羊绒大衣把它们裹住。宝石和黄金撞击，发出悦耳的轻鸣。屋子后头有电梯直接通往车库，他们的脚步都有些飘飘然，好像踩在星和云浪之间。凯洛替赫克斯拉开车门，“往哪去？”

“帝国饭店。”赫克斯说，看着车外。他的眼线画得很长，又尖又细的一道黑色，围着浅色的眼睛和金红色的睫毛，薄薄的深红色嘴唇维持着一个接近冷笑的表情。“我的这位朋友，库拉瓦尔子爵，拥有一英里长的族谱，多到没处花的信托基金，还有一个非常详细、非常具体的红发幻想。”

“啊。”凯洛说，他对着赫克斯的穿戴点了点头，“他的要求？”

“他的‘礼物’。”赫克斯说。凯洛简直能听见那个引号。他哼了一声，也可能是个笑，手指在珠宝上滑动。这些美妙的石头或许更应该躺在博物馆的陈列柜，或者银行的保险箱，因为它们属于另一个年代。在那个时候，帝国也可以因为一个妓女嘴唇的弧度而陷落，而现在它们只是躺在赫克斯的耳后颈间，等待他的购买者亲手摘下。

“去他的。”赫克斯骂了一句，把凯洛给他买的果蔬汁拿出来，用戴着长手套的手捧着它，宛若松鼠捧着自己的过冬粮。他小心翼翼地吮吸管，显然在努力不把唇膏蹭花。凯洛简直没法形容这场景有多滑稽。

“有点同情心。”赫克斯说，用高跟鞋跟踹驾驶座的椅背，“我今天晚上估计只能吃得下这个。”

“还有蛋白质吧？”凯洛说，意有所指地挑动他的眉毛。这笑话幼稚又拙劣，但是赫克斯笑了。凯洛把收音机打开，调到一个赫克斯都不知道存在的频道上，跳出来的节奏又吵又脏，溅得车内到处都是。赫克斯的眉毛都快飞到发际线了。“说唱？你认真的？”

“把你血压降下来了，是不是？”凯洛说。他继续开车。剩下的行程在寂静里发生，除了赫克斯在后座把饮料吮得滋滋作响。喝完以后，他把车窗摇下一条缝，飞快地把空杯子推出去，随即恢复正襟危坐的姿态，把手套往上拉了拉，挡到自己的嘴上，打了一个小小的嗝。

凯洛摇了摇头——他还能有什么办法？

国际饭店的门童年纪很轻，漂亮得无可挑剔，吃不准该把凯洛当作下人还是客人。凯洛盯着他直到他放弃去为赫克斯拉开车门。赫克斯的转变发生在他把手搭到凯洛手臂上的那一瞬间。计算开始了，从他摆过头的角度，到腰肢的发力，再到脚步落下的方式。门童哑口无言，他叫眼前这个生物迷惑住了，甚至忘了要献上殷勤。凯洛满怀怜悯，看赫克斯对他莞尔一笑。那男孩的两腿直抖，欲望来得那么恶毒，恐怕要使他立刻晕厥过去。凯洛把赫克斯领进大厅，压低了声音说：“你真的有必要吗？”

赫克斯维持着那个令人炫目的微笑，但语气非常冷淡：“总要试运行一下的。”这让凯洛低笑起来。

有人喊：“阿米(Armie)！”

凯洛能感觉赫克斯搀扶他的手臂僵直了一个可以忽略不计的时刻，接着，赫克斯轻轻推开了他，就像推开低垂的柳树枝。当他转过身的时候，他已经完完全全被阿米占据了。“大人。”他说，甚至行了一个屈膝礼。凯洛往后退了一步，现在舞台属于阿米蒂奇，他可以松松筋骨，坐下来欣赏演出。

库拉瓦尔子爵文质彬彬，相貌堂堂，留着两撇盖博那样的小胡子，显然精力充沛。“犯不着，亲爱的，犯不着。”他一边说，一边凑上来吻了吻赫克斯的脸颊。他握着赫克斯的手，一只手扶在手肘，一只环着赫克斯的肩，饮他的面庞，“您可真是光彩照人。”

赫克斯的笑声足以点亮一整个大厅，仿佛有金粉从中落下。子爵露出自鸣得意的微笑，转向凯洛。他鞠了一躬：“你不是法斯玛啊。”

“凯洛·伦。”他回答，在随后的沉默中并不解释自己的身份，赫克斯看起来被逗乐了。子爵两手一摊，接受了这一点。

“来吧，让我们跳舞。”子爵宣布。舞厅金碧辉煌，仿佛有一场人工烟火在里头呕吐，到处是绚丽的裙摆和飞起的燕尾，被巨大的枝形水晶吊灯切割成一千个碎片。在凯洛还是本·索罗的时候，他曾痛恨这样的场合。本·索罗是一出还算有趣的怪胎秀，是婚礼蛋糕上用红颜料画出笑脸的糖霜小人，在目光下逐渐融化成脏兮兮的一滩，但凯洛伦不同。凯洛·伦在这里是因为赫克斯雇佣他。他有一个目的，一个作用。他只需要看着赫克斯。

绿色的裙子在旋转。凯洛知道赫克斯每周上三次芭蕾课，用以维持这个被客户偏爱的纤瘦的体型。“我的身体就是我的商品。”赫克斯说，身体往后仰，直到手指触地，腰肢架起一道完美的弓，“只有维护商品，才能保持它的价值。”他说，然后他的双腿跟着抬起。它们落到赫克斯的手掌后，让他可以站起来。凯洛不知道是哪个更吸引他——赫克斯的腿划过空气的方式，还是赫克斯做这个动作时，脸上专注的神情。它们让他毫不费力地在舞池中漂浮，就好像引力是一个可有可无的选项。穿着高跟鞋的赫克斯比子爵要高，当他落在子爵怀里的时候，库拉瓦尔支撑住他。凯洛赞同：那条裙子贴得那么紧，他直到它什么都藏不住。

赫克斯礼貌地请求去“给鼻子补点粉”。子爵晃晃悠悠地走到凯洛旁边。他闻起来一股烈酒味，微微发酸，显然非常享受。“你玩得开心吗？”他问凯洛。

凯洛不置可否。“我希望你能开心。”子爵接着说，“我希望所有的客人都能开心。我就是这种人，你知道吧？不能忍受有人不喜欢我的派对。”

“我不知道我也是客人之一。”

子爵摆了摆手，“你当然是了。”他说，“天哪，你以为我会让阿米置于任何危险中吗？这里的安保连一只苍蝇都飞不进来。如果我不能保证他的安全，我是不会叫他来的。”

赫克斯回来了。他走到吧台，点了一杯饮料，从酒保的动作来看，是某种过于复杂的、酸甜味很重的鸡尾酒，用以配合他今晚的形象。凯洛把视线集中到他耳垂上的穗型耳坠，宝石轻轻摇晃，宛若绿色的火。

“我不知道他为什么坚持留在这里。”子爵说，他听起来心都要碎了，“我和他说过——巴黎、罗马、维也纳，或者哪个热带小岛。只要他点头。我能让他过得和示巴女王一样。”

他转向凯洛。那双充血的松垮的眼睛在祈求谅解，还有什么更多的、凯洛认为他也不知道的东西，“……只要他点头。”

于是——凯洛明白了他被坚持留在这里的原因。这是又一个爱上被豢养的、需要拯救的阿米蒂奇的男人。又一个爱上赫克斯的男人。凯洛感到好笑，一方面因为赫克斯的手段，另一方面则因为他是自愿走进这个陷阱来的。

“在聊我吗？”赫克斯——阿米——问，小口啜饮巴黎绿的饮料，从长长的睫毛下面看他们。

子爵丢出一串笑声，在大理石上回荡就像棉花珍珠。“当然了，亲爱的。除了您，还有什么值得一提呢？”他猛然握住赫克斯的手臂，把他按向自己，按向双腿之间。“我们该走了，您不觉得吗？凯洛，请把我们送回去。”

如果他弄疼了赫克斯，赫克斯没有表露出来。凯洛点了点头，转过身。“伦。”他听到赫克斯说，这并不是阿米的声音，他回过头，赫克斯的表情什么都不会透露：“小心。”

子爵大概会认为这是个警告，但凯洛知道不是。他把车开上马路。后座很宽敞，地上铺着真正的羊皮毯。他听到丝绸摩擦皮肤的声音，还有那种矫揉造作的粘稠的水声。赫克斯的呻吟，压得很轻，从胸膛很深的地方往外抛。他想像他在像雪崩一样坍塌。皮肤。肌肉。骨骼中间的间隙，像祭台那样敞开。他想像那颗锁在肋骨之间的心，像被握在手里的鸟那样惊慌失措地跳动。他想像他将手指合拢。

子爵没有邀请他上去。赫克斯忙着整理衣物。凯洛把引擎熄火，把车窗摇下一条缝，换到后座去。气味称不上宜人，但他经历过更糟的。凯洛在座椅上躺下，把团起来的马甲当作枕头垫在脑后，他点燃了一支烟。有什么东西硌着他的腰，他把手伸过去，发现是赫克斯的耳坠。

凯洛笑了起来。

-

凯洛是在清晨的时候醒来的。他眨了几下眼睛，像落水狗那样甩了甩头，然后打开了车门。

外头，晨曦把一切都浸泡在一种灰色里。凯洛跺了跺脚，伸展手臂，让关节在喀嘣声里恢复原位。他转过头。赫克斯坐在车顶，把光裸的脚踩在挡风镜上，陷在一大堆丝绸堆积出的鼓鼓囊囊的基座里，把脸迎向升起的太阳像迎向一个死人的亲吻。他看起来柔软，因为一夜的酒精和爱情，红发在晨风里飘动。他看起来不真实。

凯洛问他：“你冷吗？”

赫克斯裸露的肩膀颤抖了一下。“有点。”他说。凯洛把他的大衣捡起来（它滑到车下面去了），把它披到赫克斯肩头，让赫克斯搭着他的肩膀走下来，宛若圣母从神龛里降临凡间。在那些丝绸被撕开的碎片之间，凯洛触摸到赫克斯，“你的束腰？”

“打了水漂的三千美金啊。”赫克斯说，居然带点真诚的可惜，“但我猜你拆礼物的时候不会在意包装纸。”

凯洛哼笑了一声。他把赫克斯安置到座位上，爬到驾驶座，把暖气打开。收音机里一个英国口音在讲述遥远的战争。凯洛从后视镜里看到赫克斯挖出矿泉水和两条能量棒，一口咬掉半根。他一定是饿了。凯洛把车汇入主干道。

“我操你的时候。”凯洛说，“我不会脱掉你的束腰。”

赫克斯的咀嚼停止了，他歪过头，考虑，最后点了点头。

“I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> 赫克斯的装束或许是Oscar de la Renta美人鱼款晚礼服和Dark Garden的定制束腰，用的香水可能是Penhaligon's the Bewitching Yasmine
> 
> 无卵用的小知识：2550（正负250）牛顿的静力可以造成compression asphyxia，另外呼吸肌收缩和舒张受到影响的话也容易造成体位性窒息——玩情趣的时候安全第一谢谢大家。


End file.
